Jukeboxes have been around for decades and provide users with the ability to select desired music for reproduction in a convenient and advantageous manner. Jukeboxes conventionally have been provided in commercial establishments, such as restaurants and bars, in order to provide desired music on demand for patrons thereof for a fee. Over the last several years, a new generation of jukebox devices have become available that provide significant improvements in the operation thereof for all parties involved. More specifically, the conventional standalone phonorecord and CD jukeboxes are being replaced by digital downloading jukeboxes that are controlled by and communicate with a central server. An example of this new generation jukebox system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A leading provider of this new generation of jukebox systems is TouchTunes Music Corporation.
FIG. 1 shows an overview of an exemplary embodiment of a digital downloading jukebox system 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the jukebox system 10 includes a central server 12 that contains a master library of audio content (typically music), as well as or alternatively audiovisual content (typically music and associated video or graphics), that can be downloaded therefrom. The jukebox system also includes a series of remote jukebox devices 16, 16a-16f. Each of these jukebox devices are generally located in a bar, restaurant, club, or other desired location, and are operable to play music (e.g., from a suitable storage location such as, for example, from a local server, a central and potentially remote server, from local storage, etc.) in response to receiving a payment from a user, such as coins, bills, credit/debit card, etc., and having one or more songs selected by the user for play. In an alternative embodiment, a music service is paid for on a subscription basis by the location, and the selected music is free for the end-user. The jukebox device 16 typically includes a screen 18 that presents information to the user and allows the user to select songs therefrom, as well as an audio system 20 that plays the selected songs. The screen 18 may also be used for displaying song-related video or graphics. The screen 18 may also be used to display advertisements for the jukebox itself in order to attract customers thereto, to display other types of advertisements, and/or to display any other desired information.
The jukebox devices 16 (sometimes referred to herein as simply “jukeboxes”) are operable to communicate with the central server 12 through a communications network 14, such as, for example, the Internet. The jukeboxes 16 periodically communicate with the server 12 in order to provide information to the server 12 regarding the specific songs that have been played on the jukebox. The central server then uses this information in order to determine the appropriate royalties and/or other payments that are owed for songs played on each jukebox. Thus, one advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the sound reproduction and/or other applicable music rights can be adhered to in a more accurate and reliable manner, thereby assuring the proper royalties are paid to the artists or music owners. The central server 12 can also provide new songs to the jukebox 16 in order to assure that the appropriate or most popular songs are maintained on the jukebox based on the specific customers at that location. Thus, the songs available on each jukebox can be customized through communication with the central server in order to provide the songs and/or types of music that customers generally request at each jukebox location. As described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the central server can also advantageously be used to update the operating software on the jukeboxes in order to, for example, change the operation of the jukebox, such as to provide new or improved features. Thus, another advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the songs (or other audio and/or visual content), and the operation of the jukebox itself can be remotely changed as desired without the need to have someone (such as a routeman) personally service the jukebox. Instead, such updates can be done using the central server 12.
As indicated above, the jukebox devices 16 each include a mass storage device, such as a hard drive, which stores the songs and associated video/graphics data (if any), as well as any other desired graphical information for reproduction on the jukebox. The mass storage device of the jukebox typically has limited storage capacity relative to the storage device of the central server 12. As a result, only a fraction of the songs stored on the central server are typically stored on the mass storage device of the jukebox at any one time. There may be other reasons as well, such as for security of the data or limited room in the jukebox itself, for having limited storage capacity on the jukebox and/or limiting the number of songs stored thereon. For example, physical space may be limited on wall-mount jukeboxes or the like, which are designed to be small in size as compared to free-standing models. As explained above, the songs on the jukebox can be changed through communication with the central server, but typically any one jukebox only stores a relatively small subset of the complete library of songs maintained by the central server at any one time.
In order to increase the revenue that a jukebox generates, making the most desired or popular songs available on the jukebox over time may be seen as an advantage. If customers cannot find songs they like on the jukebox, usage of the jukebox (and the revenue generated thereby) can decrease. On the other hand, it is not always possible to predict in advance exactly what a customer at any particular location will desire to play on the jukebox. In fact, there are likely many instances where a customer would have selected a song that exists on the central server but is not currently present on the jukebox. As a result, the jukebox may not be enjoyed and used to its fullest extent. In order to address this problem and increase revenue, jukebox systems have in the past provided a feature that enables the user to search for songs on the central server from the jukebox and request an immediate download of a desired song from the central server to the jukebox for an additional fee. This feature enables the user to play any song in the master library of songs maintained by the central server using the jukebox, regardless of whether or not the specific song is presently stored in the mass storage of the jukebox itself. Thus, the user can first look for desired songs on the local storage of the jukebox and then, if desired, search further on the central server for desired songs (e.g., in connection with search functionality, potentially accessible by selecting a central server search function button on the screen). The jukebox device typically charges an additional fee (such as five credits instead on one credit) for an immediate download and play of a song from the central server as opposed to a standard play directly from the jukebox's local storage.
In addition to all the features of a conventional jukebox, there is a need for an integrated karaoke experience. In that regard, current jukeboxes typically are turned off or otherwise deactivated during karaoke nights, where karaoke providers bring in their own separate equipment and set it up at the venue, or the venue itself simply sets up the separate karaoke system in which it has separately invested. The deactivation of the jukebox device, even if only temporary, represents a loss of potential revenue during such karaoke establishments. The setup and tear-down of the separate karaoke systems also is inconvenient and sometimes burdensome, e.g., for short-staffed venues, for venues where there is not a lot of space, etc. Moreover, conventional jukeboxes have been largely shut out from “karaoke-only” establishments. Because jukeboxes and karaoke device belong in different classes in the real world, a whole market remains unavailable and thus untapped.
As is known, the karaoke environment involves an organized process of selecting music from an exclusive karaoke catalog that contains legally licensed music. Unfortunately, it has been very challenging to develop a sufficiently feature-rich solution to allow a true karaoke experience to take place in a bar or public venue. Karaoke systems in place today for commercial uses typically present music that the “KJ” or “Karaoke Jockey” (as opposed to the “DJ”) has accumulated. It has been observed that few KJs make any effort to obtain legally licensed versions of the songs that make use of. Even genuine efforts to license songs from appropriate karaoke music suppliers are fraught with risk, as the suppliers themselves oftentimes do not have coherent and effective licensing capability. And even genuine efforts to license songs still cannot provide to KJs the vast music catalog available on jukebox devices.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a new catalog management and royalty payment strategy that goes beyond what has been put in place for conventionally licensed music for mechanical reproduction and performance, e.g., so as to accommodate karaoke environments. For instance, certain exemplary embodiments provide a way to comply with obligations to respect author rights, in the more complicated karaoke environment where a different set of rights is implicated, e.g., in connection with vocal elimination and replacement, generation of new content, etc.
In this vein, as is known, the karaoke experience creates a new work, namely, a combination of the original music and the performer(s) singing. There oftentimes is a desire for performers to retain audio or audio and video copies of their performances. To meet this need, however, would imply the potentially recurring usage of the original music track and the appropriate tracking and management of these produced works, e.g., to comply with current copyright laws. Thus, another challenge facing the development of a karaoke application involves providing the ability to create these new performance works, while also managing them in a manner that respects the licensing demands of the original rights holder(s). Media management, however, is hampered currently, as digital media and ubiquitous player technology has become widespread.
One aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing, in the venue or location corresponding to the physical jukebox and karaoke environment, the ability to seamlessly transition between conventional jukebox usage or, jukebox plus broadcast TV (as in using the jukebox audio system to play the sound for a football game being presented on the venues televisions), and/or a new karaoke-appropriate audio and video configuration. In so doing, it may be desirable to make adjustments to a number of settings of the combined karaoke jukebox system.
For instance, the volume settings for all zones may be altered to fairly present the stage environment and provide the performer with suitable audio monitor capability. In addition, video screens may be repurposed to provide information about upcoming performers and lyrics for the current song. As alluded to above, it would be desirable to have this transition take place in a seamless manner, demanding very little skill from venue staff or the karaoke master of ceremonies or the de facto “KJ.”
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for techniques for improving jukeboxes by also incorporating karaoke features that provide karaoke performs a “take-away” while addressing licensing, reporting, and/or other requirements, both at and away from the venue and location, while also enabling for a seamless transition between jukebox and karaoke modes of operation.
The inventors of the instant application have recognized that karaoke can be a positive, social, experience that is fun and sometimes even competitive. Performance is a part of the karaoke experience, for both performers and the audience. The more people involved in the experience, the more fun it tends to be. Smart technology can provide new KJ features. Smart technology also can leverage opportunities to create a connected karaoke experience for a connected world.
Thus, an aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to encouraging more people to perform, and/or connecting more people to the performance—before, during, and/or after a performance.
An aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing a karaoke jukebox connected system with collaborative touch points (including, for example, user devices such as mobile phones, tablets, etc.; jukeboxes themselves; game or other fixed or portable terminals in a location; etc.) that define unique moments.
Another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to treating a performance as a moment of the karaoke experience that other moments both lead to and stem from.
Another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to defining moments in the experience by providing unique or signature interactions that help make the experience immersive and unique for patrons, whether they are performing or watching at the location or remote from the location.
Certain exemplary embodiments relate to a jukebox device usable in a jukebox mode, and (a) a karaoke mode, and/or (b) a photo-booth mode, as shown and described herein.
Certain exemplary embodiments relate to a method for operating a jukebox device usable in a jukebox mode, and (a) a karaoke mode, and/or (b) a photo-booth mode, as shown and described herein.
Certain exemplary embodiments relate to a system including a jukebox device usable in a jukebox mode, and (a) a karaoke mode, and/or (b) a photo-booth mode, as shown and described herein.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a method of recording a karaoke performance in which a karaoke performer sings a song through a first microphone connected to a jukebox that is playing the song is provided. A user can check in to a site where the jukebox is located via an application running on a portable electronic device being operated by the user. The application has access to a karaoke queue maintained by the jukebox, with the karaoke queue indicating the songs that are being sung. There is a synchronizing of times as between the jukebox and the electronic device upon said check in. The electronic device is caused to capture at least video of the karaoke performance mediated by the jukebox. The captured video is received from the electronic device at a network location. At the network location, the captured video is combined, with reference to the synchronized times, with high-quality audio captured by the first microphone connected to the jukebox and high-quality song audio corresponding to the song associated with the karaoke performance, in order to create a combined recording of the karaoke performance.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a method of generating a file corresponding to a performance in which a performer sings a song with backup instrumentation is provided. Audiovisual data captured from a user device is received, with the audiovisual data including first audio data and first video data. Audio-only data having a quality higher than the first audio data is received. The first audio data and the audio-only data are digitally combined such that the first audio data is at least partially replaced with the audio-only data in order to produce a new audiovisual data file with user-generated video content synchronized with high-quality audio content based on a common time reference value.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, non-transitory computer readable storage mediums tangibly store programs that, when executed, implement these and/or other methods.
Similarly, according to certain exemplary embodiments, systems are configured to implement these and/or other methods. For instance, in certain exemplary embodiments, a digital jukebox system is provided. In the system, there is provided a digital jukebox device comprising processing resources including at least one processor and a memory, with the processing resources being configured to cause the digital jukebox device to operate in standard jukebox and karaoke jukebox modes. The standard jukebox mode is programmed to cause the digital jukebox device to reproduce instances of media when corresponding payments have been made. The karaoke jukebox mode is programmed to cause the digital jukebox device to enable a karaoke performer to participate in a karaoke performance in which the karaoke performer sings a song through a first microphone connected to the digital jukebox device that is playing the song. A check-in module is configured to enable a user to check in to a site where the digital jukebox device is located via an application running on a portable electronic device being operated by the user, with the application having access to a karaoke queue maintained by the digital jukebox device, the karaoke queue indicating the songs that are being sung. A synchronization module is configured to cause time to be synchronized as between the digital jukebox device and the electronic device upon said a successful check-in operation performed in connection with the check-in module. A non-transitory computer readable medium is configured to receive, via the application, at least video of the karaoke performance mediated by the jukebox captured by the electronic device. A mixer is configured to combine, with reference to the synchronized times, the captured video with high-quality audio captured by the first microphone connected to the jukebox and high-quality song audio corresponding to the song associated with the karaoke performance, in order to create a combined recording of the karaoke performance.
The exemplary embodiments, aspects, and advantages disclosed herein may be provided in any suitable combination or sub-combination to achieve yet further exemplary embodiments.